


若然冬天还有花

by MoreRainyDays



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRainyDays/pseuds/MoreRainyDays
Summary: 樊振东觉得马龙害怕但是渴望那些温柔的笃定的感情，所以他先给了。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	若然冬天还有花

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honey, honey.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427924) by [MoreRainyDays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRainyDays/pseuds/MoreRainyDays). 



> 借个之前的设定。  
> 理论上应该是个PWP，但是似乎废话太多了……

马龙走进地下停车场的时候觉得自己还能听见寒暄的嗡鸣声。新来的小助理亦步亦趋跟在他身后，盯着手机走路没什么声音，于是只能听见自己的皮鞋踩在水泥地面上啪嗒啪嗒的声音。  
他叹了口气，太阳穴的神经跳个不停。他只想脱了这身正装壳子缩进长绒毯子里。  
“车子应该是停在……”  
小助理话还没说完，对面黑色吉普里的司机响亮得摁起了喇叭。  
马龙就着亮起的车灯慢吞吞地读了读车牌，回头把主办方送的礼盒塞进助理怀里。  
“你带回工作室吧，”他说，“我先走了。”

车里的空调开得很暖和。马龙先系了安全带，用眼角余光看出旁边人一副没有想现在开车就走的架势。他头都懒得抬，对着空调出风口搓了搓手。出来参加活动之前刚剪了指甲，青白的一双手更显出被冻得通红的骨节来。  
不出预料地他听见一声叹息，很快就被另一双手包裹起来。樊振东的手还是又热又软，马龙向来是冻着了手就不容易回温，手冷了一晚上，这会灵魂都没出息地为了这点热度在颤抖。  
樊振东撤回左手，歪歪扭扭地脱掉左半边大衣，再换回右手完成另一半，最后把外套塞进马龙怀里。然后两只手掌又把他笼起来。  
马龙撇撇嘴，倒是没动。纯羊绒的长外套皱巴巴一大团缩在他膝盖上，暖意很快顺着血液循环铺开。  
他能闻到一点樊振东身上的味道，他惯用的洗衣液的香气，混上北方冬天凛冽的风。两个人都没说话，仅有的呼吸声像刚开瓶的香槟有无数气泡密密地涌上来。马龙向后靠在副驾驶的椅背上，颈枕高度惊人得正好，他不自觉地放松肌肉，甚至涌上一点困意。  
他的手也热起来。他抬眼，正对上驾驶座上那人投来的视线。马龙一晚上都在目光和镜头下穿梭，居然觉得不适应。  
“不走？”话一出口才觉得有点像撒娇。  
樊振东倒是很受用。他松了口气，在放下马龙的手之前在他手背上落了个吻。他的嘴唇还是比捂暖了的手背要热。  
“好，我们回家。”他说。

马龙是热醒的。樊振东的大衣展开了摊在他腿上，出风口调高了点，对准了他胸口，还在源源不断吹着热风。他昏昏沉沉睁眼，发现前路空空荡荡。早上的时候北京下了雪，到了这时候中间是灰色柏油路，路边还积着点白色。路灯高高悬着，掠过一盏又马上迎来下一盏，像没有尽头。  
樊振东看到他醒了，只说还有十几分钟就到了，别急。  
马龙心说他也认识路，但他只点点头。  
樊振东脸上不露声色，握住方向盘的手却不一样，用力到青筋绽开，活像第一天开夜路的新手司机。马龙没过脑子就去抓他的手。果然是凉的。  
他还没准备好什么反应，樊振东已经结结巴巴地开口了。没事，我不冷，就是一直抬高来着血液循环不通畅。  
马龙在心里骂了一句操。在他面前樊振东一贯都是逞能装哥哥的选手，不惹是生非的时候巴不得显得比谷歌知乎Siri还博学可靠有求必应。这倒是没什么，恋爱里的蠢孔雀而已。马龙最怕樊振东不逞能了，漏给他什么软肋，毫不掩饰地告诉马龙你有足够的力量伤害我。他明知道樊振东是故意的，他早摸清马龙最吃这一套——真是操了——他还是不争气地心软了。  
“不是说明天才回来？”他在心里又骂了自己几句，还是软了声音问。  
“太想你了。在机场正好有人退票，当场就换了。”樊振东有点可怜巴巴的，“你想不想我？”  
马龙的回答哽在嗓子里。  
樊振东似乎也没指望能得到回答，继续说：“广州这几天还很暖和呢，北京都下起雪来了。都说下雪不冷化雪冷，你怎么不多穿点……”  
对这种对话马龙根本就懒得回。他没关空调，默不作声地调低了他面前的出风口。拢了拢膝盖上的外套，露出腿来就不那么热了。他缩回座位里，手臂伸进樊振东大衣的袖子里。上好的羊绒料子摸起来十分亲肤，他的手指在袖筒里蹭来蹭去。  
说起来这件还是马龙送的，樊振东从他八百件外套里选这件来穿简直是司马昭之心。当时马龙在藏蓝和深灰之间犹豫良久，许昕被他烦得两眼抹黑，说一眼看上去都乌漆麻黑的有什么区别，大不了就两件都送。马龙作为著名选择恐惧症罕见地觉得他的意见非常中肯，现场刷卡把两件都包起来。导购小姐看着小票上的一长串零对许昕眉开眼笑，说二位下次一定一起再来。  
许昕大概是对的。就着现在的灯光，他也分不清这件是深灰还是藏蓝。  
“诶，这是灰的还是蓝的？”  
樊振东飞快地偏头看了他一眼，大概觉得他缩在袖子里晃悠胳膊很可爱，声音里带了点笑意：“灰的。你今天不是穿的黑色嘛。”  
马龙没料到这个答案，闷闷“昂”了一声，不知道下个问题是该问“和我穿什么有什么关系”还是问“你怎么知道我穿了什么”。  
樊振东试探地挪了右手隔着衣袖握住他，马龙没躲他就继续说：“一下飞机我就看到图了，微博上满天飞。……正装不就那么几个颜色嘛，一般你穿黑白灰我就穿灰的，你穿蓝的我就穿蓝的。”  
“这样看起来搭一点。”他说。  
马龙又在心里喊了句我操，法律应该禁止樊振东胡乱在他心里放炮竹。  
尤其是在他犯蠢不顾马龙反对非要拉着自己出柜之后。  
马龙爸妈作为非继承人富二代对营商向来没野心，轻飘飘表示儿子你开心就好，金钱诚可贵爱情价更高，况且你还不缺钱爹妈对你没有要求。樊振东倒好，他爸气得不行，碍于和京跃同在一个圈子里不能对马龙甩出五百万支票，只好无限期流放樊振东到广东分公司。  
陈玘听说这个故事第一反应是樊氏老总不行要把自己手里樊氏的股票全抛了，第二反应是哟小龙人你这是被当成金丝雀还是狐狸精啦。  
马龙气得牙痒痒，樊振东大包小卷地飞去广州的送机他都没去。樊振东一走樊氏即刻开始下架马龙相关的物料，马龙听到消息怒极反笑，大少爷气性都跑出来，直说要毁了刚续的广告约。樊振东当时又跟他爸大吵一架，兵荒马乱地给马龙打视频电话让他再考虑一下。结果马龙看见他犯了湿疹的小腿，当场爆了粗口说我考虑你大爷，拿出另一台手机直播打电话找律师，付违约金的签字过程还录了一段抄送他工作邮箱。  
没过几天樊振东又光荣上了当地报纸，差点上了热搜。他和某位并不著名女歌手在夜色的掩盖下看上去像在接吻。樊振东头痛欲裂，心想他爹还真是花样百出，到底是看了多少狗血虐文。马龙为此三天没接他电话，许昕偷偷摸摸跟他通气，说我上次见到马龙这么无理取闹可是好多年前了，恭喜你，通过马龙心上人认证。樊振东没有得到丝毫安慰，只觉得这世界冰冷乏味。  
转头欧米茄和爱彼作为竞品来联系他，马龙想都没想就应了。樊振东说代言换太快对你的形象没影响么，马龙冷笑着隔着屏幕甩刀子说我什么形象？狐狸精？影响到你了么樊总裁？不是吧，咱俩之间都隔着大半个中国了还能影响到你啊？  
这下关系更是僵到马里亚纳大海沟结冰。两个人一个多月没联系，樊振东每天在微博看图望梅止渴，最后老实认输，对着他和马龙的日程表看了半个月，终于腾出个周末来。马龙收到航班信息的时候正在许昕家逗狗，即刻开始做冷漠的心理建设，怀里的毛根不明所以还是遵循本能跳出两里外。  
事实证明马龙还是低估了樊振东牌自制南瓜炸弹的危险程度。  
“你又不站我旁边，说什么搭不搭的。”话一说出口马龙自己都觉得简直是自暴自弃。  
樊振东似乎是有点吃惊。他老老实实地握紧了衣袖里马龙的手，低声说对不起。  
“我真没想到我爸反应那么大……我应该听你的。对不起。”  
马龙这下完全没了词，哽了半天才说：“我也想你。”

马龙的声音不大，但他猜樊振东听得很清楚——他的耳朵和眼眶一起红了。  
他叹了口气，挣开樊振东的手去揉了揉他的头发。  
樊振东小声嘟囔：“又哄孩子。”  
马龙心里那点心疼转眼就没了，脸上灿烂一笑心里咬牙切齿。他起身附向樊振东耳朵，潮气和软糯的声音一同打在他耳廓上：“大点声说，我没听清。”  
樊振东差点叫出声来。他怒瞪马龙，发现人看上去居然有点委屈。他说：“不是说想我了？哦，就是说说而已啊。”他的手指甚至还在他耳垂上画圈。  
樊振东的鸡皮疙瘩从脖子一直冒到小臂。他咬咬牙，把脚下的油门踩得更狠了一点。

很快他们的车驶进别墅底下的车库。  
车还没停稳马龙就解了安全带亲过去，樊振东手忙脚乱地换挡按手刹熄火，搂着怀里的人手揉上他的腰。  
没一会两个人都喘起来。樊振东扭头去拔车钥匙，说：“你就闹吧马龙，我要是再没定力一点咱俩现在一起打电话等保险呢吧。”  
“你自己说我哄孩子的，不是想干成年人干的事？”马龙看他一眼，随手把身上的大衣扔到后座。  
樊振东去开车门的手一顿。他问：“在车上？”话里已经是山雨欲来。  
马龙已经在解皮带，闻言挑眉看他：“那你是打算和谁用？”他用膝盖顶了顶副驾驶前面的储物空间，里面的杂物叮咣乱响。  
那断然没有拒绝的道理。樊振东扑过去亲他。他捏了两把马龙的侧腰，然后去调整副驾驶的座椅位置。他们一同往后退了又退，靠背也倒下来。樊振东从驾驶座挤过来，膝盖岔开跪在他身上。马龙正要褪掉自己的裤子，却被樊振东的手拦下。  
“先让我亲一下。”他说。

在昏暗的停车场里，樊振东的眼睛亮得像染了火。他慢慢俯下身，马龙一半觉得自己要被这把火烧成灰烬，一半觉得他是提着纸灯的招魂人，他就是要奔向他。等不了了，他才不想当猎物，支起身主动把嘴唇送过去。啪嗒一声，真的就是轻轻亲一下。  
樊振东现在觉得马龙大概真是来勾他魂的狐狸精，这人居然笑得出来，还问他：“亲一下了，不够么？”  
樊振东心说马龙你真是我祖宗。他护着马龙的脖子，稍微一使劲两个人就一同往下砸。他凶狠地吻上来，舌头掠过上颚，居然还能尝到香槟的果香气。很淡，却让人醉。  
马龙被他吻到缺氧，轻推了一把樊振东的胸口。樊振东才醒过来一样，卷着马龙的舌头到自己口中，变成一个缠绵又湿漉漉的吻。他在等人的时候吃了两块奶糖，不知道马龙还能不能尝到。  
他任马龙衔着自己的下唇，手覆住他西装裤隆起的部分，轻轻揉了一把，说：“还行，没喝太多。”  
马龙正在解他的裤子，听到这话有点脸热，一下子咬在他嘴唇：“要干快干，别废话。”  
樊振东叹口气，也扁扁嘴：“龙哥也不至于说的我们跟炮友一样吧，太无情了。”  
慢条斯理地被抽掉皮带，马龙能感觉到皮革隔着布料在他腰间滑行，冷空气顺着裤子和腰之间的缝隙钻进去。  
樊振东说：“我对你可是认真的。”  
他的手钻进去，凉得马龙倒抽一口气。樊振东下意识地缩回手，却被马龙一把握住。  
马龙单手拽掉裤子，带着樊振东的手抚上他自己。他在喘息里略一抬头吻上樊振东的眼睛。  
“那听上去怪没劲的。”  
快感拉长所身处的时间，一万年后马龙听见樊振东在他耳边低语。  
“那我对你也是认真的。”  
法律应该禁止……句子还没形成，就被借着润滑探进来的手指搅散了。

车里还是不行，马龙在每个念头破碎的间隙想。  
此刻他瘫在樊振东怀里，西装外套还没脱掉，都洇湿了贴在他身上。樊振东箍着他的腰还在撞，从鼻尖到小臂比他还要湿，马龙的手臂几乎都挂不住。樊振东向来容易出汗，一般做到一半就像从水里捞出来一样，抱起来像一尾捉不住的鱼。马龙其实有点喜欢这体质，好像他不是唯一一个在性爱里变得湿热而柔软的人。他们彼此彼此。  
樊振东今天简直在发疯。一开始的时候他们俩面对面，马龙怕他碰到头一直用手在他头上垫着。他哪知道他这点心疼还能开启什么狂暴开关。  
马龙说不出话来，嗓子里那些绵软的讨饶的话语说了太多，现在只剩无意义的呻吟。樊振东的舌头隔着衬衫还在舔他一边乳头，另一边湿润的布料还贴在皮肤上，但已经变得冰凉。马龙被上下夹击折磨得发疯，什么都做了——吻他的耳朵，敏感点，夹紧甬道，宝宝哥哥老公轮着叫了几遍，樊振东还是不依不饶，最多红着眼停一停对他大喘气。  
车里空间小，他连逃都没法逃，只能被人锢在怀里，眼泪口水汗水一同乱流，和高潮时的体液一块全都交予出去。

樊振东最后射了的时候马龙已经被过度的快感淹没到不太清醒。两个人都说不出话来，空间里只有剧烈的喘息。马龙先缓过神来，敲敲他的肩膀：“我还以为你得了那个什么病……东野圭吾写的那种，只能硬，没法射精。”  
樊振东只笑笑，眼神落在他脸上：“这姿势难不难受，要不我还是去驾驶座。”  
“这时候想起来问我舒不舒服了？”  
“你之前舒服得很，我不用问。”他还有点得意。  
马龙撇撇嘴，戳他的肚子：“我腿麻了，你帮个忙。”  
樊振东居然还有力气。胳膊穿过马龙的腿抱起来，一下子人几乎是被公主抱躺在他怀里。怕他冷，大衣又被从后座捞过来盖在他腿上。  
马龙枕着他胸口，自暴自弃到没提出反对意见。樊振东又低头亲了亲他脸颊。“今天的眉毛画得好看。发型抓得也好看。”  
“现在还能看出什么来。”确实看不出来。妆早就花了，头发乱七八糟，脸上还能看出一点胡渣。  
樊振东心里涌出很多得意来。他说：“现在更好看。”  
“去你的。”  
樊振东笑起来，震动轰隆隆得顺着胸膛传到马龙的心脏。  
马龙说：“我今天还在现场听了新裤子的歌，叫什么，你要跳舞么。”  
“那你要跳舞么？”  
“不要，”马龙一口回绝，“你不是很喜欢这乐队来着，我就想跟你炫耀。”  
“啊，我有喜欢么？”  
“你有。”  
“好吧，我有。我好嫉妒。”  
马龙哼哼了两声，说估计会有视频吧，等你回广州好好看看。  
樊振东问我能把你也带走么，我看的时候你就在旁边跟我炫耀，这样我更嫉妒。  
马龙说不能，我要工作。  
樊振东叹口气。“我真的后悔了。”他说。  
马龙坐起来，认真摸了摸他的脸。

他们两个身上都一团狼藉，湿漉漉的，没法分辨上面都粘了些什么体液。“衣服都没法要了，浪费。”“还有车，这得多难清理啊。”  
樊振东衣服都没脱，这会简直好整以暇地在听马龙念叨。马龙坐在樊振东腿上穿裤子，没一会感觉到身后有什么东西在顶着他。  
他回头，樊振东眼神无辜：“你这么蹭我还没反应就不是你老公了。”  
马龙骂他“滚蛋”，用胳膊肘去顶他。  
樊振东握住他手腕，意识到今晚活动他戴的表还在他腕子上。  
“这表跟你不配，”他就着不甚明亮的光看了一会才下结论，“太大了，看着又傻又重，你戴着肯定也不舒服。”  
马龙在心里笑，却还是硬着口气问：“怎么，你是说我这个代言人不合适？”  
樊振东不肯跳进陷阱。他说：“这块选得不好。你不是也拍过我们表的广告么，我觉得那块就选得蛮好。表盘小一圈，也薄上一点，皮质表带比金属的适合你，棕色的表盘也比黑的好，不那么生硬……”  
他说到一半停下来。马龙回头看他。  
樊振东的手指还搭在他手腕上，接触的那块皮肤底下的脉搏格外鲜活。  
“但是不是最合适的。”樊振东说，“天上星也行，水中月也行，摘不到的话我送你我的吻，我的爱，我的心。”

**Author's Note:**

> 表好看的！都是我胡说八道！感谢OMEGA！
> 
> 本端水大师写个胖龙来平衡一下我的互攻属性。  
> 这次我们樊会撩了么苏了么！


End file.
